Saranghae Jimin Noona
by YOONMINshippers
Summary: Hanya pertemuan Min Yoongi yang merupakan remaja berusia 18 tahun dengan wanita cantik bernama Park Jimin. Yoongi Jimin YoonMin GS!Jimin Other Cast juga ada
1. Chapter 1

"Hei koala! Bangun! Apa kau tidak bosan bermimpi terus?"

Taehyung terus berusaha menarik selimut yang dipakai yoongi. Namun namja itu tidak juga menyerah dan semakin kekeuh untuk tetap tidur walaupun taehyung sudah membuka gorden dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk di kamar satu-satunya apartemen milik taehyung.

"Aku lelah. Kenapa aku harus bangun lagi dari tidurku? Padahal aku ingin tidur selama-lamanya." Ujar yoongi dengan suara serak dan dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Taehyung langsung menarik selimut tersebut saat yoongi lengah. Mau tak mau yoongi pun bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Aish! Kau ini!"

"Kalau kau ingin mati, tidak perlu tidur berlama-lama. Kau bisa mempercepatnya dengan loncat dari jendela itu." Taehyung menunjuk jendela kamarnya dengan dagu. "Lantai empat sudah cukup tinggi."

Yoongi melirik jendela itu sejenak dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan aku coba."

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya taehyung saat yoongi sudah beranjak.

"Mau loncat dari sini." Ujar yoongi dengan polosnya.

"Astaga! Aku rasa kau belum sadar sepenuhnya." Taehyung menarik yoongi untuk menjauh dari jendela.

"Selamat pagi. Juru masak jeon jungkook sudah datang."

"Akhirnya pawang yoongi datang juga. Kookie, temanmu ini ingin tidur selama-lamanya. Apa kau bisa memberikan racun untuk sarapannya saja."

Gadis itu pun menghampiri yoongi.

"Yoongi, masalahmu tidak akan pernah selesai kalau kau melarikan diri seperti ini."

"Mereka sama sekali tidak mencariku. Apa aku harus perduli dengan mereka?" Ujar yoongi santai menuju kamar mandi. Taehyung dan jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

"Sudah berapa lama dia disini tae?" Tanya jungkook dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi.

"Seminggu." Jawab taehyung dengan tatapan kearah yang sama dengan jungkook.

"Tujuh hari?"

"Seminggu!"

"Tujuh hari!"

"Seminggu!"

"Tujuh hari juga seminggu taehyung!"

"Tapi aku bilang seminggu!"

"Tujuh hari!"

"Seminggu!"

"Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja?"

Sontak mereka pun terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

.

Taehyung dan jungkook hanya bisa menatap yoongi yang sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk jajjangmyeon. Yoongi sangat menyadarinya dan hanya mengabaikannya sambil menghabiskan segelas air putih.

TUKK!

Yoongi sengaja menghempaskan gelas tersebut dan tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget dua orang temannya.

"Kalau di rumah aku tidak bisa makan seenak ini."

"Apa kau mau tambah lagi?"

"Boleh."

"Hei Kookie! Aku baru makan satu mangkuk."

"Kau bisa membeli sendiri lagi nanti."

"Yoongi juga bisa melakukannya."

Jungkook mengabaikan taehyung dan tetap memberikan satu porsi lagi untuk yoongi.

"Dasar modus!" Guman taehyung sangat pelan. Namun masih bisa di dengar jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mendengarnya." Ujar jungkook datar dan menatap taehyung tajam hingga bel berbunyi.

"Buka pintunya!" Pinta jungkook.

"Yakk! Siapa tuan rumah disini?"

"Kau! Karena tidak sopan kalau tamu menyentuh sembarangan barang-barang tuan rumah."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau yang langsung masuk ke apartemenku begitu saja."

Jungkook menyengir. "Itu memang beda."

Taehyung mendengus dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku harap kalian bisa berpasangan." Ujar yoongi santai sambil mengunyah jajjangmyeon.

"Tidak akan!/Tidak mau!" Jawab mereka bersamaan dan saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian benar-benar akan jatuh cinta kalau seperti itu."

Mereka tertegun dan taehyung langsung ingat dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Tak lama setelah itu taehyung kembali dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Appa?"

.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal dengan salah satu diantara kalian! Saat kalian bersama saja aku tidak diperdulikan. Apalagi salah satu saja." Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memalingkan wajah dari kedua orangtuanya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin kau terlantar sayang." Seokjin mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada yoongi.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Tidak ingin aku terlantar? Kalian tidak pernah melihat matahari di rumah ini."

"YOONGI!" Namjoon mulai emosi dan menggebrak meja.

"Kau tidak berhak memarahi anakku."

"Anakmu? Pantas saja dia bersikap seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa mendidiknya."

"Yoongi seperti ini juga karena dirimu."

"Aku seperti ini salah kalian!"

Sontak kedua orangtuanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Panti asuhan lebih baik untukku."

"Tidak! Appa akan memberikan tempat tinggal untukmu."

.

Disinilah yoongi sekarang. Berada di depan apartemen yang berada di lantai lima. Satu lantai di atas apartemen taehyung. Setelah menyaksikan persidangan perpisahan kedua orangtuanya, yoongi langsung mencari taksi dan menuju apartemen ini yang sudah di tata sebelumnya. Dua hari yang lalu yoongi sudah di beri tau tentang seluk beluk apartemennya dan kehidupannya akan tetap di tanggung. Benar-benar tidak berbeda jauh dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Mempunyai orangtua tapi seperti tidak ada.

Ia pun memasuki tempat tinggal barunya dan duduk di sofa empuk di sana.

"Kopi sepertinya tidak buruk juga."

.

"Ini pesanan anda. Silahkan datang kembali."

Yoongi tersenyum manis dan mengampil cup dari meja pemesanan dan keluar dari cafe. Ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman apartemennya. Mengabaikan udara malam yang menusuk tulang.

BRUSHH!

Yoongi menyemburkan kopinya saat seseorang duduk di ujung kursi yang ia duduki dengan hentakkan yang kasar. Ingin sekali ia marah namun ia urungkan saat melihat kalau pelakunya adalah seorang wanita yang tengah menangis sesenggukkan. Wanita itu terlihat seperi wanita dewasa menurutnya. Dress berwarna abu-abu dengan blazer putih. Belum lagi rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang berwarna abu-abu dan wajah yang imut. Eh? Yoongi jadi bingung sendiri dengan penilaiannya. Pipi wanita itu chubby tapi sayangnya ada airmata yang membasahinya.

"Ahjumma kenapa?" Yoongi memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis. Minus ibunya. Saat jungkook menangis, yoongi akan membujuknya walaupun bahasanya sangat tidak halus. Jati dirinya adalah selalu tampil dengan apa adanya.

"Kau jelek kalau menangis! Tapi kalau kau tersenyum juga tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sih." Anehnya jungkook malah tertawa dan memukul yoongi dengan manja. Berbeda jika taehyung yang membujuknya. Aneh bukan? Yoongi jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu.

Yoongi melihat wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sepertinya menampilkan foto seseorang.

"Kau memilih wanita tua itu daripada aku? Dasar laki-laki gila!" Dengan kasar wanita itu menghapus foto tersebut.

Yoongi teringat dengan kopi yang sedikit berceceran di sekitar mulutnya.

"Astaga! Anak muda jaman sekarang tidak tau kebersihan." Ujar wanita itu saat melihat wajah yoongi. Ia tampak mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya sambil menyeka airmatanya. Ternyata sebuah sapu tangan dan tanpa ragu ia membersihkan kopi yang berceceran di mulut yoongi.

"Gomawo ahjumma."

"Apa? Ahjumma? Anak muda sekarang memang tidak ada sopan-sopannya. Apa orang tua mereka tidak mengajarinya. Aish!" Wanita itu tampak kesal dan melempar sapu tangannya ke perut yoongi.

"Saya sudah sopan ahjumma."

"Dasar anak muda."

"Astaga! Ahjumma masih mengatakan anak muda, anak muda. Tapi marah kalau di panggil ahjumma. Sekarang ahjumma harus mengganti kopi saya."

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi sekarang." Wanita itu beranjak dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada yoongi.

"Ahjumma tidak menangis lagi?"

Wanita itu terdiam dan berfikir. Yoongi hampir saja tersenyum karena wanita dihadapannya sudah tidak bersedih lagi. "Oh iya! Lupa."

Jawaban yang sangat diluar dugaan yoongi. Agak kesal sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya masalah wanita ini cukup berat. Yoongi sedikit menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat.

"Ahjumma boleh kok bercerita dengan saya."

"Pacar ahjumma lebih memilih janda beranak satu yang lebih tua darinya."

Eh? Tadi dipanggil ahjumma marah. Sekarang malah nyebut diri sendiri ahjumma. Yoongi semakin tidak mengerti dunia orang dewasa.

"Berarti dia bodoh. Masa wanita secantik ahjumma disia-siakan."

"Aish! Berhenti memanggilku ahjumma!"

"Jadi saya harus memanggil apa? Noona?"

"Bagus."

"Tapi nama noona siapa?"

"Jimin. Park Jimin. Kalau namamu?"

"Min Yoongi. Jimin noona!" Yoongi tersenyum saat memanggil jimin untuk pertama kali. Mau tak mau jimin tersenyum melihat senyuman manis yoongi.

"Akhirnya ada juga orang yang lebih muda dariku."

"Memangnya noona tidak punya adik?"

"Tidak. Noona hanya punya oppa yang lebih tua tiga tahun. Kau sendiri?"

"Anak tunggal."

"Pasti orangtuamu sangat menyayangimu."

"Sama sekali tidak. Jika mereka menyayangiku, tidak mungkin aku tinggal di apartemen ini sendirian. Orangtuaku baru bercerai tadi siang. Sudahlah. Sama saja. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan membuangku. Selama ini aku seperti sampah yang sudah memenuhi tongnya."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Noona bahkan lebih parah."

"Memangnya orangtua noona seperti apa?"

"Maaf. Noona tidak sanggup untuk menceritakannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Eh! Sebentar noona!" Ponsel yoongi tiba-tiba berbunyi dan ia pun menjawabnya."Ada apa tae? Ok! Aku akan kesana." Yoongi mematikan ponselnya. "Noona, temanku sudah menungguku. Aku harus pergi."

"Iya."

"Noona jangan sedih lagi ya?"

"Iya yoongi." Jimin tersenyum sangat manis dan membuat matanya semakin menyipit. Yoongi berlalu dan jimin juga berfikir untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

.

"Yakk! Aku sudah bilang jangan sekarang." Yoongi hanya bisa mengomel saat melihat kedua orang temannya yang memaksa untuk datang sekarang.

"Salahkan dia!" Taehyung menunjuk jungkook dengan dagunya. Ia tampak kesal sekarang.

"Kami tidak ingin kau bersedih. Jadi kami membawakan makanan yang banyak untukmu." Jungkook menunjukkan kantung di kedau tangannya dan sepertinya sangat berat karena ada dua botol besar soda.

"Hanya kau saja."

"Terserah. Yoongi, berapa sandi apartemenmu?"

"Tidak akan kuberitahu. Aku tidak mau kalian masuk sembarangan di waktu santaiku."

"Baiklah. Sekarang tolong bukakan. Belanjaan ini sangat berat. Tae sama sekali tidak mau membantuku."

"Ini idemu dan urus saja sendiri."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan yang taehyung selalu ketus saat mereka sudah bertiga.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkelahi." Ujar yoongi sebelum menekan tombol sandi.

"Yoongi?"

"Jimin noona?"

"Tadi noona mendengar akan ada penghuni bari di sebelah apartemen noona. Jadi itu kau yoongi?"

"Begitulah noona. Dimana apartemen noona?"

"Di sebelahmu. Akhirnya noona ada tetangga juga."

"Oh ya noona. Ini teman-temanku. Ini Taehyung dan ini Jungkook. Yang paling cantik diantara kami bertiga."

"Benarkah yoongi?"

"Salam kenal noona." Taehyung menyapa dengan ramah.

"Salam kenal eonni." Sapa Jungkook tak kalah ramah. "Oh ya eonni. Bagaimana eonni mengenal yoongi? Sejak kami kecil, temannya hanya kami berdua."

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook mengabaikan kekesalan yoongi.

"Kami baru bertemu tadi di taman."

"Oh begitu. Eonni ikut kami makan bersama ya? Jarang-jarang ada orang baru seperti eonni."

"Tidak perlu. Kalian nikmati saja."

Jungkook dengan santai menyuruh taehyung untuk memegang semua belanjaan dan ia menggandeng tangan jimin. "Ayolah eonni."

Taehyung dan yoongi sama-sama jengah dengan kelakuan jungkook. Yoongi memberi isyarat untuk mengiyakan saja. Jimin mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

 _Dua bulan kemudian..._

Taehyung dan jungkook saling menyenggol siku satu sama lain melihat yoongi yang termenung. Bahkan ia hanya memesan jus jeruk dan sama sekali tidak diminum. Hanya diaduk-aduk tidak jelas menggunakan sedotannya.

"Kau kenapa yoongi? Ada masalah lagi? Apa tempat tinggalmu kurang memuaskan?"

"Eh? Tidak tae. Sama sekali tidak. Aku senang. Apalagi ada jimin noona. Setidaknya dia bisa mengurusku."

Ada aura yang berbeda di rasakan kedua temannya. Yoongi tersenyum begitu tulus seperti orang yang...jatuh cinta? Jungkook dan taehyung saling berpandangan. Secara serentak mereka beranjak dari duduk mereka. Taehyung duduk di sebelah kanan yoongi dan Jungkook sebelah kiri.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan galak. Sifat aslinya keluar.

"Kau suka dengan..." Jungkook bertanya dengan penuh selidik.

"Apa? Tidak! Kalian benar-benar pasangan gila. Yoongi memaksa taehyung berdiri agar ia bisa beranjak dari sana. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menatap kepergian yoongi dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Tae, bagaimana kalau yoongi memang ada perasaan dengan jimin noona? Kau tidak mau kan temanmu mempunyai pasangan yang lebih tua? Bahkan sangat tua. Perbedaan usia mereka tujuh tahun tae. Tujuh tahun!"

"Kau ini kenapa? Menurutku perbedaan umur tidak masalah dalam sebuah hubungan. Atau jangan-jangan, kau menyukai yoongi?"

"A-apa? T-tidak mungkin. Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?"

"Kalau memang tidak, kau tidak perlu marah kepadaku."

"Menyebalkan!" Jungkook beranjak dengan kesal dari duduknya.

.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari kelas bersama-sama. Karena mereka akan menaiki bus yang sama. Yang berbeda adalah jungkook yang akan turun duluan. Namun kali ini sepertinya mereka tidak akan pulang bersama. Karena seorang wanita paruh baya dengan gaya yang cukup elegan berdiri di depan mobil yang berada di parkiran.

"Eomoni!" Jungkook langsung menyapa begitu juga taehyung.

"Bagaimana kabar eomoni?" Tanya taehyung.

"Eomoni baik-baik saja. Ba-"

"Tentu saja baik. Orang mana yang tidak bahagia karena berhasil menghilangkan beban sepertiku?"

"Yoongi!"

Jungkook sedikit berteriak dan taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Mereka sangat tau bagaimana masalah yang dihadapi yoongi sejak ia kecil. Mereka dulu bertetangga. Mereka ingat bagaimana keadaan yoongi yang sama sekali tidak bahagia. Taehyung dan jungkook yang lebih dulu berteman langsung menyapa tetangga baru mereka. Persahabatan itu berlanjut hingga sekarang. Hingga yoongi pindah lebih dulu dan disusul taehyung. Hanya jungkook yang masih tinggal disana.

"Bagaimana pun juga dia ibumu." Taehyung mulai kesal dengan sikap yoongi.

Seokjin tetap tersenyum. "Yoongi, eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Tapi tidak disini."

.

"Ini pesanan anda. Ada lagi?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah sambil meletakkan milshake strawberry untuk yoongi. Itupun yoongi harus dipaksa untuk memesannya. Lalu segelas jus jeruk.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Seokjin tersenyum dan pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi. Yoongi masih tetap setia melihat jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. "Minumlah dulu."

Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap ibunya dengan sangat tajam. "Apa yang ingin dibicarakan? Aku harus pulang sekarang untuk mengerjakan tugas."

Seokjin meraih tangan yoongi dan tentu saja yoongi langsung menepisnya.

"Eomma minta maaf kepadamu sayang. Selama ini eomma bukan ibu yang baik untukmu. Jadi izinkan eomma untuk menyayangimu sebagaimana mestinya."

"Apa yang ingin dikatakan?" Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya lagi dan menghirup milkshakenya.

"Besok eomma akan menikah."

UHUK! UHUK!

Yoongi tersedak minumannya dan itu terasa sakit sekali. Butuh waktu lama bagi yoongi untuk meredakan tenggorokkannya.

"Aku tadi berfikir akan ada perubahan yang indah. Aku benar-benar merasa dihempaskan. Seorang ibu memikirkan kebahagiannya dengan menikahi seorang laki-laki yang lebih muda. Apa aku tidak cukup untuk kebahagianmu? Sudah cukup kalian menelantarkanku. Jangan lukai aku lagi." Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya.

.

Saat sudah sampai di taman apartemennya, yoongi mendapatkan pesan tentang alamat tempat pernikahan ibunya. Ia mengabaikannya. Tidak menghapusnya ataupun mencerna isinya. Fikirannya benar-benar kalut sekarang. Hingga seseorang yang begitu sangat ia kenali berada di salah satu bangku taman.

"Noona?" Yoongi menyentuh bahu jimin. Dirinya disuguhi pemandangan yang sama seperti ia bertemu dengan jimin sekitar sebulan yang lalu. "Noona kenapa?"

Dengan lemah, Jimin menyodorkan undangan berwarna biru langit ke tangan yoongi. Tanpa membacanya yoongi melempar undangan itu dan memeluk jimin. Ia menahan tangisnya dan membiarkan jimin melampiaskan kesedihannya.

.

"Terima kasih yoongi."

Jimin sudah merasa sangat lebih baik sekarang. Ia menerima minuman soda dari tangan yoongi dan membukanya. Setelah jimin meneguk minumannya, ia kembali berfikir.

"Aku akan datang."

Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang meneguk minuman sodanya.

"Kenapa noona harus datang? Itu hanya akan menyakiti noona."

"Yoongi, aku datang ke sana bukan berarti aku lemah. Tapi aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku bisa bahagia walaupun tidak bersamanya lagi. Lagipula..." Jimin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan pandangannya tampak menerawang. "Ada seseorang yang sudah membuatku kuat seperti ini."

"Eoh? Noona sudah mendapat pacar baru? Kenapa tidak memberitahukanku?"

"Aish! Bukan! Aku sama sekali belum mendapatkan pacar. Ada seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi. Tapi aku tidak tau dia menyayangiku atau tidak."

"Oh begitu."

"Apa? Hanya itu reaksimu?"

"Lalu? Aku harus seperti apa? Kalau aku bertanya siapa orangnya, apa noona mau menjawabnya? Aku sangat yakin kalau noona tidak akan menjawabnya. Semua wanita memang seperti itu."

TUK!

Pukulan sayang mendarat di kepala yoongi.

"Kau ini ketus, galak, dan tidak punya perasaan. Pantas saja kau tidak ada pacar."

"Memangnya kenapa? Noona mau jadi pacarku?"

BYURR! UHUK! UHUK!

Tenggorokkan jimin benar-benar merasa sakit karena tersedak air soda. Catat! Air soda! Bahkan yoongi harus membeli air mineral dan langsung di teguk hingga habis oleh jimin. Bukannya mencoba tenang, jimin malah tertawa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya yoongi dengan garang.

"Kau jangan seperti mantanku. Dia sangat aneh. Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkanku hanya karena seseorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya." Jimin terkekeh namun semakin lama semakin pelan. Hingga ia menunduk. Yoongi sampai bingung. Kenapa mood jimin sangat mudah berubah-ubah. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik. Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja dan sering mengabaikannya yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untukku. Tapi seharusnya ia mengerti." Jimin sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ia terima. "Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang sukses. Aku tidak mau suamiku nanti mencelaku hanya karena aku tidak mempunyai penghasilan. Seperti ayahku memperlakukan ibuku. Mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah uang yang selalu kurang. Bahkan mereka bertengkar hingga akhirnya ayahku khilaf dan melenyapkan ibuku."

Yoongi tertegun. Memang selama ini ia sangat dekat dengan jimin dan menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya. Begitu juga jimin yang sangat menyayangi dirinya sebagai seorang adik. Tapi yoongi sama sekali tidak pernah memaksakan jimin untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Hingga saat ini kenyataan pahit itu terucap dengan sendirinya dari bibir jimin. Tidak ada yang bisa yoongi lakukan selain memeluk jimin yang menangis.

"Aku sudah membuatnya mendekati seorang wanita yang merupakan seorang ibu. Bahkan wanita itu sampai bercerai dengan suaminya. Bukan hanya aku yang tersakiti. Tapi juga suami dari wanita itu. Apalagi anaknya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah yoongi."

"Noona..."

Yoongi melupakan kesedihannya sesaat dan mencoba menyemangati jimin.

.

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah gedung yang sangat mewah yang menjadi tempat pemberkatan seperti yang ia ketahui dari jimin. Yoongi mengenakan kemeja hitam dipadukan dengan blazer putih serta celana hitam dan sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengkilat. Sementara jimin mengenakan gaun berwarna putih selutut. Rambut hitam indahnya dibiarkan tergerai serta dua anting mutiara yang berkilau menghiasi telinganya dan beberapa aksesoris pendukung lainnya. Ia menggandeng tangan yoongi dan memasuki ruang pemberkatan yang diiringi decak kagum. Mereka duduk di kursi yang berada di barisan kelima. Yoongi dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau pengantin laki-laki yang merupakan mantan kekasih jimin tampak terkesima dengan penampilan jimin.

"Pengantin perempuan dipersilahkan untuk memasuki ruang pemberkatan."

Sontak semua perhatian tertuju pada pengantin wanita yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin diusianya yang tidak muda lagi. Semua hadirin tampak terpukau kecuali yoongi.

"Eomma..." Yoongi berguman sangat pelan dan menunduk. Jimin masih belum menyadari hal tersebut. Ia hanya menunduk dan saat itulah jimin mulai penasaran.

"Kau kenapa yoongi?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa noona."

Pemberkatan sudah dimulai. Suara ibunya mulai terdengar dan semua itu menciptakan rasa nyeri di dadanya. Bahkan otaknya serasa mulai berhenti. Yoongi menggeleng dan membuat yoongi semakin bingung.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat pucat."

"Wajahku memang seperti ini dari dulu." Yoongi terkekeh pelan namun matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca membuat jimin tidak bisa mempercayai kalau yoongi baik-baik saja.

.

Tibalah acara pelemparan bunga. Semua tamu yang tertarik mulai berkumpul begitu juga yoongi. Awalnya jimin menolak namun akhirnya ia dan yoongi sudah berada diantara kerumunan juga.

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

"Tiga!"

HAP!

Bucket bunga itu sukses mendarat di tangan yoongi. Para tamu bertepuk tangan untuk yoongi begitu juga jimin. Namun raut wajah yoongi sangat dingin membuat jimin kembali bingung dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada yoongi sebenarnya. Yoongi berjalan mendekati sepasang pengantin baru tersebut. Jimin menautkan alisnya saat melihat ekspresi pengantin wanita yang begitu terkejut hingga yoongi pun sampai dihadapannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan eomma. Terima kasih atas bunga cantik ini."

Perasaan jimin sangat tidak enak. Hatinya terus berkata-kata kalau ada hal yang tidak beres disini. Jadi ia menghampiri yoongi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau aku bukanlah anak eomma lagi sejak perceraian itu. Dan kau!" Yoongi menunjuk pengantin laki-laki yang menatap bingung kearahnya yang ia ketahui bernama hoseok. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai ayahku. Aku tidak mempunyai orangtua! Aku adalah anak yatim piatu!" Yoongi membalikkan badannya. "Aku akan mengembalikan fasilitas yang aku miliki."

Yoongi melempar bucket bunga tersebut dan menginjaknya walaupun tidak sengaja.

"Yoongi!"

Jimin menghentikan seokjin yang akan menyusul yoongi dan memberikannya tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Jadi anda wanita yang sudah menelantarkan putra anda sendiri?"

"Siapa kamu? Apa kamu sudah mencuci otaknya yoongi sehingga membenci saya?"

"Astaga! Saya bahkan sakit hati saat mendengar yoongi menceritakan semua masalah hidupnya dan saya selalu mencoba menanamkan rasa hormat untuk kedua orangtuanya yang sudah menelantarkannya demi uang. Lihat! Bahkan anda menikahi pria yang lebih muda dari anda." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Jimin mencari-cari keberadaan yoongi di parkiran.

Yoongi tidak mampu lagi melangkahkan kakinya dan ia jatuh berlutut di tengah-tengah lapangan parkir dan di saat itu juga jimin menghampirinya.

"Yoongi..."

"Semalam ibuku mengatakan kalau dia akan menikah hari ini. Aku marah besar dan meninggalkannya." Yoongi berkata dengan tatapan yang lurus ke depan dan suara yang tercekat menahan tangis. Tapi airmatanya sudah mengalir. "Maafkan ibuku noona. Maaf karena dia sudah merebut kekasihmu."

Jimin menghapus airmatanya dan menggeleng. Seharusnya ia tidak bersedih semalam. Yoongi pasti membutuhkan seseorang dan itu dirinya. Tetapi dirinya malah bersedih hanya karena sebuah hubungan yang sudah berakhir. Yoongi jauh lebih sedih dan sakit saat melihat ibunya menikah dengan oranglain. Jimin merasa dirinya sudah sangat terlambat untuk menenangkan yoongi. Tapi ia tetap memeluk yoongi dengan erat.

"Kau bilang kau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepadaku?" Jimin merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna dan memeluk yoongi semakin erat.

.

"Aku tidak mau makan noona! Aku tidak lapar! Aku tidak sakit!"

Yoongi kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut kumamon kesayangannya. Ya. Kamar yoongi dipenuhi nuansa kumamon. Hanya ada tiga warna. Hitam, putih, dan merah. Sangat aneh untuk seorang remaja laki-laki seperti yoongi. Tapi itulah dirinya.

"Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu! Aku sama sekali tidak merasa sedih! Aku sudah merelakannya. Jadi keluarkan tubuhmu dari selimut itu dan makan!"

Yoongi menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Aku sangat tidak suka melihat noona disakiti! Cukup aku yang menerimanya dari orangtuaku. Tapi tidak untuk orang yang aku cintai."

"Eoh?"

Jimin membulatkan mata sipitnya. Ia meletakkan nampan sarapan yoongi di nakas. Kemudian mulutnya menggelakkan tawa.

"Noona tau masalahmu begitu berat yoongi. Tapi bukan berarti kau membuat candaan yang tidak lucu seperti ini."

Yoongi benar-benar kesal dengan jimin sehingga menarik jimin dan membuat mereka saling duduk berhadapan di ranjang. Perlahan yoongi memegang tengkuk jimin hingga jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Jimin merasakan aura intimidasi yoongi yang selama ini ia anggap bocah ingusan begitu kuat. Bahkan ia bingung siapa yang sebenarnya lebih tua disini.

"Untuk kali ini noona, jangan anggap aku sebagai bocah ingusan. Tapi anggap aku sebagai seorang lelaki yang sedang tertarik dengan seorang wanita."

"Y-yoongi..." Jimin merasa tenaganya lenyap. Bahkan untuk mendorong yoongi untuk menjauh ia sudah tidak sanggup. Nyawanya serasa melayang saat yoongi menciumnya tepat dibibir. What the hell! Bocah ingusan seperti yoongi mencium wanita dewasa sepertinya tepat di bibir.

"Saranghae jimin noona..." Ujar yoongi begitu lirih hingga membuat jimin hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Cepat-cepat yoongi merengkuh tubuh jimin sehingga berada dipelukannya.

"Apakah ini benar?"

"Iya noona. Aku mengatakan ini setelah meyakinkan perasaanku berkali-kali dan melihat semua perlakuan noona selama ini kepadaku."

Jimin menyamankan kepalanya di dada yoongi dan mengusap pipi pucat yoongi.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Yoongi tertegun dan jimin sudah melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu yoongi. Kau adalah adik tersayangku yang membuatku begitu kuat. Kalaupun ada rasa cinta dihatiku untukmu, itu adalah rasa cinta untuk seorang adik. Sampai kapan pun rasa itu tetap ada bahkan bertambah. Masih banyak perempuan yang seumuran denganmu di luar sana yoongi."

"Jadi noona masih menganggap aku bocah?"

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Noona harus memikirkannya lagi. Kau tau..." Jimin menangkup kedua pipi yoongi dan mencubitnya. "Kau sangat kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau menciumku!"

"Aish! Sakit noona!" Yoongi mengusap kedua pipinya.

"Aigoo! Imut sekali adik kecilku ini." Jimin meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi dan leher yoongi. "Badanmu masih panas. Cepat makan dan minum obat."

Yoongi mendengus kecewa dan menuruti keinginan jimin.

.

 _"Untuk kali ini noona, jangan anggap aku sebagai bocah ingusan. Tapi anggap aku sebagai seorang lelaki yang sedang tertarik dengan seorang wanita."_

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap yoongi yang tengah tertidur. Ia kembali menyelimuti yoongi hingga dagu dan tana sengaja jarinya menyentuh bibir yoongi.

"Astaga!" Jimin berusaha menetralisir detak jantung yang tidak karuan. Diotaknya kembali terbayang saat yoongi menciumnya. Cepat-cepat ia keluar dari kamar dan menemukan taehyung dan jungkook yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Noona kenapa? Ah! Noona pasti keletihan karena menjaga yoongi. Maaf noona karena kami merepotkanmu. Padahal kalian berdua dalam masalah yang sangat berat."

"Tidak apa-apa tae. Oh ya! Yoongi baru saja tidur. Sangat susah membujuknya untuk makan dan minum obat." Jimin tertawa renyah dan ia baru menyadari tatapan tidak suka jungkook padanya. "Noona pergi dulu tae. Jungkook, eonni pergi dulu."

.

Jimin masih mengatur detak jantungnya dan sekarang sudah ditambah dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan lagi. Ia bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja ia tutup.

"ARGH! Aish! Oppa!"

Seorang pria muncul dihadapannya saat ia baru membuka mata.

"Bagaimana yoongi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Adikmu itu siapa? Yoongi atau aku?"

"Yoongi. Karena dia suka bermain game sepertiku. Padahal aku ingin sekali bermain dengannya kalau aku sudah pulang. Kau tau jiminnie, dinas di desa selama dua minggu sangat melelahkan. Lalu- Yak! Kau mau kemana?"

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

BLAM!

"Jiminnie! Aku sangat lelah!" Lelaki itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dihadapannya.

"Kenapa menggedornya kalau tau sudah tau passwordnya? Park bodoh Chanyeol!" Teriak jimin dari dalam dan membuat chanyeol tersenyum.

.

"Apa yang kau masak?" Tanya chanyeol yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia menghampiri jimin yang sedang menata makanan di nampan.

"Hanya sup ayam biasa. Oh ya, aku juga sudah memasak makanan kesukaan oppa. Makanlah dulu. Aku akan menyusul setelah memberikan ini kepada yoongi."

Raut wajah chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius dan membuat jimin bingung.

"Aku dengar dari teman-temanku kalau hoseok sudah menikah. Dia itu sangat terkenal. Hah! Tentu saja. Dia anak dari dokter terbaik di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Benarkan? Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia malah tertarik kepada wanita seperti itu. Kau tau- " Chanyeol menyadari raut wajah jimin yang berubah drastis. "Maaf jiminnie. Oppa tidak bermaksud-"

Jimin menepis tangan chanyeol yang akan memegang bahunya dengan pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Oppa tidak perlu cemas. Bukankah aku masih beruntung karena tidak terjebak dengannya semakin jauh."

"Maaf jiminnie. Oppa tidak bersamamu saat kau mengalami masalah yang berat."

"Oppa ini kenapa? Oppa harus bekerja untukku juga kan?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut jimin dengan gemas.

"Aku pergi dulu oppa."

.

Chanyeol menikmati makan malamnya sambil menonton acara musik. Sudah lama rasanya sejak ia dinas di desa. Mengobati warga disana dengan cuma-cuma. Saat tengah menikmatinya, chanyeol mendapati jimin terisak dan memeluknya. Terpaksa ia meletakkan mangkuknya dan mulutnya juga masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Kenapa jiminnie? Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku ingin pergi oppa. Aku mohon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dikesempatan ini, author mau menyampaikan 2 hal**

 **1\. Selamat malam para readers. Author ngepost cerita baru lagi. Semoga para readers suka dan nggak bosan ya baca cerita-cerita dari author.**

 **2\. Untuk yang udah review ff sebelumnya, makasih baget dan sorry nggak bisa balas. Soalnya author bingung mau balas apa. Tapi author rajin kok periksa review.**

 **3\. Jangan lupa review ff ini juga ya. Lanjut atau enggaknya tergantung kepada readers. Ok?**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dihari pertama, kedua, dan ketiga hingga hari keenam tidak melihat jimin, Yoongi masih merasa biasa-biasa saja. Namun setelah dihari ketujuh, yoongi merasa ada yang kurang. Ia hanya melihat chanyeol yang sesekali berpapasan dengannya saat ia akan pergi ke sekolah dan chanyeol bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Hubungannya dan chanyeol juga tidak baik seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis ketika bertemu dengannya.

Kedua temannya juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan yoongi. Yoongi menjadi lebih pemurung. Hal ini membuat jungkook merasa bersalah. Dia tau apa yang menyebabkan yoongi seperti ini. Karena jimin pergi dan ini juga berawal darinya yang mungkin bisa dibilang 'mencuci otak' yoongi.

"Kau sudah bertanya dengan chanyeol hyung?"

Yoongi menghentikan aksinya mengaduk-aduk jus orange miliknya dan melihat taehyung. Di sebelahnya tampak jungkook yang memasang raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Belum. Aku tidak punya keberanian melihat senyuman tipis chanyeol hyung. Pasti jimin noona menceritakan semuanya. Aku menyesal sekali." Yoongi beranjak dari kursinya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan jungkook?"

"Eoh? Aku?"

"Siapa lagi yang tidak menyukai jimin noona akhir-akhir ini selain kau? Aku tau bagaimana kau mencuci otak yoongi pagi itu dan aku juga melihat bagaimana kau memaki jimin noona malam itu."

"T-tae..."

.

 _"Tae? Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Yoongi mendudukan dirinya dan mendapati taehyung tengah membaca salah satu koleksi komik yoongi di meja belajar yoongi._

 _Taehyung tersenyum dan melirik jam tangannya yang berwarna hitam tersebut. "Setengah dua belas. Lumayan lama juga. Kau mau makan di ruang makan atau disini? Aku akan membawakannya untukmu."_

 _"Di ruang makan saja. Karena jimin noona merawatku, aku jadi lebih cepat sehat."_

 _"Baiklah. Maaf karena kami tidak ada bersamamu saat masalah itu terjadi. Aku harus mengunjungi nenekku yang juga ingin bertemu jungkook. Nenek juga kirim salam untukmu."_

 _"Sudah kuterima."_

 _"Tae, aku ingat sesuatu."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Susu pisang di kulkasku habis."_

 _"Aish! Bilang saja kau ingin menyuruhku membelikannya. Berikan aku uang."_

 _Yoongi menyengir dan mengambil uang di laci nakas._

 _"Baiklah."_

 _"Tae, dimana jungkook?"_

 _"Sedang memasak makan siang."_

 _"Kenapa dia melakukannya. Padahal itu kan sudah tugas jimin noona."_

 _"Ntahlah. Aku pergi dulu."_

 _Yoongi termenung sejenak mengingat kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan yang terjadi sehari yang lalu. Ia memejamkan matanya hingga terbuka lagi saat jungkook masuk ke kamarnya yang pintunya tidak ditutup oleh taehyung._

 _"Sudah baikkan?"_

 _"Sudah karena jimin noona."_

 _Jungkook menggerutu sebal dalam hatinya dan ia duduk di pinggir ranjang yoongi. Ia tampak murung._

 _"Kenapa jungkook? Jangan bilang kau merasa bersalah seperti taehyung. Sudahlah. Kalian datang sepagi ini di hari libur juga menyenangkan untukku."_

 _"Tidak. Bukan itu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang jimin eonni. Bukankah semua seperti direncanakan?"_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _._

 _Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di depan pintu._

 _"Tapi dia mau beli berapa? Uangnya lebih dari cukup. Lebih baik aku menanyakannya saja."_

 _"Tidak. Bukan itu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang jimin eonni. Bukankah semua seperti direncanakan?"_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _Taehyung tidak jadi bertanya karena mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan untuknya. Untuk apa jungkook berbicara tentang jimin seserius ini?_

 _"Kalian bertemu di saat orangtuamu bercerai dan disaat itu juga dia putus dari kekasihnya yang lebih memilih wanita yang ternyata adalah ibumu."_

 _"Lalu? Aku masih tidak mengerti."_

 _"Kau ini! Tidakkah kau curiga dengan sikap jimin eonni yang terlalu baik kepadamu?"_

 _"Jadi maksudmu jimin noona hanya berpura-pura baik padaku dan membalas dendam di waktu yang tepat?"_

 _"Begitulah."_

 _"Astaga! Jungkook!" Taehyung sedikit geram dan berharap kalau yoongi tidak terpengaruh._

 _"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja jungkook. Jimin noona sangat tulus dan aku sangat merasakannya." Yoongi sedikit menerawang memikirkan kejadian gila yang ia ciptakan._

 _"Terserah kau saja. Itu hanya pendapatku. Aku tidak mau masalahmu bertambah."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum samar dan meninggalkan yoongi yang tampak mencerna kata-kata jungkook sebelum berlalu._

 _._

 _Taehyung dan jungkook kembali lagi ke apartemen yoongi setelah belanja cukup banyak makanan. Makanan favorite mereka adalah ayam dan ditambah jus jeruk. Tujuan utama taehyung dan jungkook semata-mta untuk menghibur yoongi. Mereka berdua sampai di ujung lorong dan taehyung menyadari ada jimin disana._

 _"Kookie, kau duluan saja. Aku mau mengambil barang yang ketinggalan. Biar aku saja yang membawa belanjaan ini."_

 _"Aish! Kau ini pelupa sekali. Baiklah."_

 _Taehyung mengawasi jungkook di ujung lorong dan sedikit menyebunyikan keberadaannya. Dugaan buruk taehyung benar. Jungkook memang membenci jimin karena kedekatan jimin dan yoongi._

 _"Tunggu!"_

 _Gerakan tangan jimin terhenti saat ia akan menekan tombol password apartemen yoongi. Jungkook adalah orang yang sedang menghentikannya._

 _"Jungkook? Kau sudah kembali lagi rupanya."_

 _Sapaan dan senyuman ramah jimin dibalas dengan raut wajah yang serius dan sangat mengintimidasi. Jimin mencoba mengabaikannya. Jungkook memang seperti itu saat dirinya dan yoongi semakin dekat. Jimin sendiri pun tidak mengerti mengapa sikap ramah jungkook hilang begitu saja._

 _"Jangan sakiti yoongi lagi eonni."_

 _"J-jungkook...ap- "_

 _"Orangtuanya yoongi juga sering bertengkar eonni. Tapi tidak sampai bercerai. Apalagi penyebab perceraiannya karena orang ketiga dan orang ketiga itu mantan kekasihmu eonni. Yoongi sering termenung kalau di sekolah dan penyebabnya bukan hanya masalah kedua orangtuanya. Tapi juga eonni. Eonni membuat yoongi berubah."_

 _"Jungkook..."_

 _"Aku tau sebenarnya eonni menyayangi yoongi lebih dari seorang adik. Aku menyadari itu semua eonni. Padahal sebelum dia bertemu dengan eonni, dia sangat perduli padaku. Bahkan hubungan kami tidak serenggang ini. Setiap saat dia selalu menceritakan eonni, eonni, dan eonni! Aku membencinya! Pergi dari kehidupannya eonni! Jangan menjadi wanita murahan yang mencintai remaja seperti yoongi!" Jungkook benar-benar emosi bahkan melempar nampan yang jimin bawa._

 _PLAK!_

 _Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Ia benar-benar menampar jungkook dan terkejut dengan apa yang baru dilakukannya._

 _"J-jungkook...m-maaf..."_

 _"Jungkook! Kenapa ribut sekali?" Ujar yoongi kesal dengan wajah khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Seketika matanya membulat melihat pecahan mangkuk di hadapannya._

 _Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluk yoongi dan terisak._

 _"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan itu dan jimin eonni menamparku."_

 _"Kau benar jungkook." Yoongi menatap jimin begitu tajam. "Jimin noona sebenarnya membenciku. Iya kan noona?"_

 _Jimin menggeleng dan menatap yoongi dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. "Tidak yoongi."_

 _"Sudahlah noona. Tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Apa noona tidak lelah?" Ujar yoongi dingin sebelum menarik jungkook untuk masuk ke apartemennya._

 _Jimin hanya bisa menatap pintu apatemen yoongi yang tertutup. Ia berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan mangkuk di lantai._

 _"Noona?"_

 _Jimin mendongak dan mendapati taehyung mendekat kearahnya. Ia meletakkan kantung belanjaannya dan membantu jimin._

 _"Tidak perlu tae. Mereka pasti menunggumu."_

 _Taehyung mengabaikan larangan jimin dan tetap membantunya. "Kenapa bisa pecah seperti ini noona?"_

 _"T-tadi aku...ah! Tanganku sedikit tidak nyaman. Sepertinya sedikit terkilir. Aku terus menggerak-gerakan tanganku dan malah nampannya yang terjatuh."_

 _"Oh begitu. Selesai!" Taehyung mengambil nampan yang sudah terisi pecahan mangkuk._

 _"Jangan tae! Biar noona yang membuangnya." Lagi-lagi taehyung hanya mengabaikan jimin dan membuang pecahan tersebut ke tong sampah terdekat._

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _"Sama-sama noona." Ujar taehyung sambil menyerahkan nampan milik jimin._

.

"Apa kau ingin menyangkal semuanya?"

Taehyung tersenyum miring melihat jungkook yang terdiam setelah ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Karena itu aku sangat yakin kalau kau adalah penyebab dari semua ini. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana kau menyukai yoongi dan tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka berdua. Tapi apa kau tidak bisa melihat perubahan pada diri yoongi. Sejak kecil kita mengenalnya, yoongi tidak pernah sebahagia saat ia bertemu jimin. Cintamu...ah! Bukan. Obsesimu dan kebencianmu malah membuat yoongi menderita."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa kau mau yoongi mempunyai pacar yang lebih tua, bahkan mantan kekasih wanita itu..."

"Itu mantannya jungkook! Bukan dirinya. Aku fikir kau tidak lupa kalau ibuku lebih tua dari ayahku. Tapi karena kekuatan cinta mereka bisa bertahan. Jangan jadikan perbedaan usia diantara mereka menjadi hal untuk menutupi keegoisanmu. Yoongi hanya mencintai jimin noona. Bukan dirimu."

"Terserah! Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi!" Ujar jungkook dengan kesal sebelum beranjak.

.

Yoongi menggonta-ganti channel televisi namun ia kesal karena tidak ada satupun siaran yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia sangat stress dan mungkin akan bisa menjadi gila karena masalahnya. Hingga ia merasakan dingin dipipinya.

"Tae? Kapan kau masuk?" Tanya yoongi yang tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran taehyung yang tiba-tiba dan mengambil susu pisang kesukaannya. Kali ini taehyung membelikannya dengan kemasan yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Namun ia tidak langsung menikmatinya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah bosan dengan susu pisang?"

"Tidak. Aku bosan tidak ada jimin noona di dekatku dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kepadanya. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal seburuk itu kepadanya."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti setelah menelan susu strawberry miliknya.

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Eoh?" Yoongi refleks menoleh kepada taehyung yang menikmati minumannya dengan sangat santai sambil mengganti channel televisi. "Bagaimana kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?" Yoongi tertawa untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya karena taehyung begitu tepat menebak perasaannya kepada jimin.

"Teruslah berbohong dan kau akan kehilangannya untuk selamanya."

.

Chanyel tampak keluar dari apartemennya dan saat itulah yoongi yang sepertinya akan berangkat ke sekolah menghampirinya.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" Bahkan chanyeol membuka suara terlebih dahulu saat yoongi akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Hyung, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku ingin bertemu jimin noona dan meminta maaf."

"Maaf katamu? Mungkin untuk mendengar langkah kakimu saja jimin tidak mau."

"Hyung." Yoongi menahan tangan chanyeol saat namja tinggi itu akan pergi. Chanyeol terpaksa mengalah dan ia kembali berdiri dihadapan yoongi.

"Apa alasanmu mencari jimin?"

 _"Tanyakan pada chanyeol hyung dan akui perasaanmu."_

Yoongi membulatkan matanya karena tiba-tiba mengingat perkataan taehyung kemarin malam.

"Jangan membuang waktuku!"

Yoongi tersentak dan menatap chanyeol. "Aku mencintainya hyung."

Chanyeol mencoba menahan tawanya walaupun akhirnya tawa itu keluar dan membuat yoongi sangat bingung. Dengan tawa yang sedikit mereda, chanyeol menepuk bahu yoongi yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Datang kembali kepadaku dan berikan alasan yang masuk akal yoongi."

"TAPI AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA HYUNG!"

Seketika langkah chanyeol terhenti. "Benarkah?" Nada bicara chanyeol berubah drastis menjadi dingin. "Jika itu memang benar, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya kembali."

.

Yoongi berjalan di koridor yang menuju ke kelasnya dengan fikiran yang campur aduk. Cukup banyak masalah yang ia alami hingga jimin datang dihidupnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia hidup tenang kalau penenangnya malah menjauh darinya? Yoongi menghela nafas saat duduk di bangkunya yang berada di sebelah taehyung yang sedang membaca komik.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku benar-benar lelah. Eh? Apa jungkook tidak datang lagi? Sudah tiga hari dia tidak datang. Seharusnya kita menjenguknya."

Taehyung terlihat menghela nafas dan kembali membaca komiknya. "Pergilah kalau kau mau. Jangan ajak aku."

"Hei! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"Ada masalah kecil diantara kami." Ujar taehyung santai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik yang ia baca.

"Apa dia tidak datang karena dirimu?" Tanya yoongi dengan tatapan yang penuh selidik. Dengan kesal taehyung menutup komiknya dan menatap yoongi dengan sengit.

"Tanyakan saja padanya."

Yoongi hanya menautkan alisnya.

.

Dengan perjuangan yang keras atau biasa disebut dengan paksaan, yoongi akhirnya berhasil mengajak taehyung untuk menemaninya menjenguk jungkook yang ternyata dirawat di rumah sakit kurang lebih dua hari.

"Kamar 192..." Yoongi melihat secara teliti nomor kamar yang ia lewati dan diikuti oleh taehyung dengan malas-malasan. "Ketemu!"

"Aish!" Taehyung kesal karena yoongi yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ini kamarnya!" Ujar yoongi tanpa merasa bersalah telah membuat taehyung merasa kesal. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan taehyung tidak mengikutinya kali ini. Baru saja ia akan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan ruangan, yoongi kembali keluar dengan wajah panik.

"Kau masuk saja dan aku akan menunggu disini."

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Jadi? Cepat katakan!"

"Jungkook tidak ada."

"Kenapa panik? Kau sudah memeriksa toilet?"

"Sudah."

"Ini buruk!" Taehyung benar-benar sangat panik bahkan lebih panik dari yoongi dan mereka segera berlari menuju resepsionis di sana.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan fikiran yang yang tidak tentu arah dan pandangan yang kosong di jalur khusus pejalan kaki. Ia menulikan pendengarannya dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia berada di sebuah jembatan dengan sungai yang mengalir deras dibawahnya. Seketika ia teringat dengan orangtuanya yang sangat menyayanginya, taehyung yang selalu perduli padanya, dan yoongi yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa kalian akan sedih jika aku pergi?"

Kini ia sudah memanjati setengah dari pagar pembatas. Jika dia bergerak lagi, dia pasti akan terjatuh.

"Tidak. Aku yakin kalian tidak akan sedih." Jungkook tersenyum getir dan bersiap untuk terjun.

BRUKK!

Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan menyiapkan dirinya yang ia yakini sudah berada diambang kematian. Tapi anehnya ia tidak merasakan air melainkan daratan yang kasar seperti jalanan dan tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya begitu erat. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

.

Jimin menata bunga-bunga dihadapannya dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Bunga-bunga yang begitu indah cukup untuk membuat fikirannya sedikit lebih lega dari permasalahannya. Masalah cinta dengan seorang anak remaja. Sangat gila bukan? Ia sempat mengutuk mantannya yang lebih memilih wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Namun dirinya sendiri sama saja dengan wanita itu.

"Jiminnie?"

"Eonni? Ada apa?" Jimin tersenyum kepada wanita yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu. Pemilik toko bunga tempat ia berada sekarang sekaligus calon kakak iparnya. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk menghilang dari orang yang ia cintai, dengan senang hati baekhyun menerimanya untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu." Baekhyun memberikan bucket bunga yang sepertinya dirangkai untuk orang yang sedang sakit.

"Cantik sekali eonni." Ujar jimin sambil menerima bucket bunga tersebut.

"Bunga ini dipesan seorang siswa sma. Sepertinya untuk pacarnya. Beruntung sekali gadis yang menerima ini. Aku sudah mengirimkan nama rumah sakit dan ruang inapnya kepadamu.

"Baiklah eonni. Aku pergi dulu."

Sesampainya diluar toko, jimin membuka ponselnya untuk melihat pesan yang dikirim baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku jalan kaki saja. Rumah sakitnya tidak jauh dari sini."

Jimin pun berjalan kaki di jalur khusus dan menikmati sore dijalanan kota yang cukup ramai. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap takjub pada bucket bunga yang dipegangnya. Saat sudah mencapai lebih dari setengah perjalanan, mata sipitnya membulat saat melihat seseorang memijakkan kaki di pagar pembatas.

"HEI! BERHENTI!"

BRUKK!

Jimin menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berhasil menghalangi orang yang akan bunuh diri tersebut.

"Jungkook?"

"J-jimin eonni?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah bosan hidup?" Jimin tidak tau harus berkata apa-apa lagi karena begitu panik bahwa orang yang baru ia selamatkan adalah orang yang dikenalinya.

Jungkook terdiam dan menatap jimin dengan mata sembabnya. Bibir pucat dan hidung yang memerah membuat jimin terenyuh. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk jimin begitu erat dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali hingga matanya tidak sengaja melihat kartu ucapan di bucket bunga yang jimin bawa.

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menjengukmu. Karena aku masih sangat marah dan kecewa padamu. Tapi aku harap kau cepat sembuh.**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

"Aku memang sakit hati padamu. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka kalau kau mati apalagi dengan cara seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku eonni." Jungkook kembali fokus memeluk jimin lalu karena keadaan tubuhnya yang masih sangat lemah akibat stress, ia pun pingsan.

"Jungkook!"

Jimin yang mencoba menyadarkan jungkook menoleh kepada seseorang yang menyebut nama jungkook. Mungkin kini ia malah melihat orang yang berada di sebelah orang itu.

.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa pengirim bucket bunga yang ia antar adalah dari taehyung dan akan diberikan jungkook, setidaknya tugas jimin sudah selesai. Namun tidak karena ia bertemu orang yang sudah dihindarinya selama seminggu dan mereka duduk berhadapan di kantin rumah sakit. Sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk menatapi coklat hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Maafkan aku noona." Yoongi memecahkan keheningan dan membuat jimin menegakkan kepalanya. Tapi malah kini yoongi yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Jimin berkata dengan gugup dan beranjak dari duduknya. Namun yoongi juga beranjak dan menarik tangannya. Bahkan yoongi dengan berani mencium jimin tepat dibibir.

Jimin membulatkan matanya dan mencoba mendorong yoongi. Dia tidak senang dan tidak juga marah. Tapi hanya menunduk karena menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Ia merasa lemah di hadapan seorang anak sma yang berumur 18 tahun. Yoongi menangkup kedua pipinya sehingga mereka meminta maaf.

"Noona, kau tidak sama dengan ibuku. Kalian sangat berbeda. Aku sudah sangat salah menilaimu noona. Jangan pergi dariku lagi. Aku mohon." Yoongi mengunci mata jimin dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

Jimin berjalan mendekati yoongi namun tatapannya tidak lepas dari yoongi dan tangannya menangkup kedua pipi yoongi. "Dasar bocah! Kau belum lulus sma dan berani menciumku? Huh!" Ujar jimin dengan kesal dan mendorong dahi yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya. Namun saat membelakangi yoongi, dia tersenyum bahagia.

"AKU MENCINTAI JIMIN NOONA!"

.

"Terima kasih oppa." Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter yang tak lain adalah chanyeol. Saat berada di rumah sakit tadi, jimin bertemu dengan chanyeol yang baru saja akan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Sama-sama. Jangan diulangi lagi hal seperti itu. Masih banyak yang menyayangimu..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimantnya dan berbisik kepada jungkook yang terbaring dan tengah menatapnya dengan bingung. "Terutama orang yang menunggumu dengan sangat cemas diluar."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya setelah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memasukkan stetoskop ke dalam saku jas dokter yang ia kenakan. "Oppa pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh."

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyumannya kembali memudar dan ia hanya menghela nafas sambil menatap langit-langit ruang perawatannya. Hingga suara pintu yang dibuka bersamaan dengan seseorang yang masuk. Tak lain orang itu adalah taehyung yang tersenyum lega melihat jungkook yang memberinya senyuman gugup.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Sekali lagi jungkook dibuat terpana dan gugup saat taehyung duduk di samping ranjangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba jungkook meneteskan airmata dan membuat taehyung gelagapan. "Kenapa kau menangis? Ada yang sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan terisak.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak." Jawab jungkook dengan suara yang serak. "Kenapa kalian masih perduli kepadaku?"

Taehyung terpana sejenak dan kemudian terkekeh pelan. Lalu ia meraih tangan jungkook dan mengunci jungkook dengan tatapannya.

"Karena mereka menyayangimu kecuali aku."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena aku membencimu."

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman taehyung dan memalingkan wajah.

"Aku benci karena kau lebih memperhatikan yoongi, aku benci kau mencintainya, aku benci karena kau menjadi jahat hanya karena dirinya. Kau bukan kookie-ku yang manis seperti dulu lagi. Kau berbeda. Difikiranmu hanya yoongi, yoongi, dan yoongi. Kau menjatuhkan dirimu ke dalam lubang kegelapan yang bernama egois. Aku tidak ingin kau terus-terusan terjebak disana. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau keluar dari lubang itu."

Perlahan jungkook kembali menatap taehyung dan matanya membulat seketika. Taehyung tiba-tiba saja menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pucatnya. Hanya sekedar menempel untuk menjelaskan bagaimana besarnya perasaannya selama ini yang sudah ia tahan. Taehyung pun melepaskan tautan itu tetapi wajahnya tetap dekat dengan jungkook.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau keluar dari lubang itu dan menjelaskan perasaan ini kepadamu."

Jungkook terisak dan memeluk taehyung dengan sangat erat.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, maka aku pun juga tae. Aku mencintaimu."

.

Jimin tersenyum malu saat yoongi memegang tangannya setelah kejadian yang mengharukan sekaligus memalukan dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja kalau ada bocah ingusan yang berani menciummu di depan umum. Walaupun yang berada di kantin rumah sakit tadi tidak terlalu ramai, tetap saja ia malu.

"Astaga!" Jimin refleks menutup mata yoongi dengan tangannya yang bebas saat melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya sudah ia alami dan tidak lazim lagi diumurnya.

"Noona! Kenapa menutup mataku?"

"T-tae me-men-"

"Mencium jungkook?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Yoongi dengan santai menepis tangan jimin.

"Tangan noona tidak cukup besar untuk menutup mataku dan juga siapa lagi yang dicium taehyung? Chanyeol hyung?"

"Aish! Kau ini!"

Yoongi tertawa dan menghindar dari serangan jimin yang ingin memukul kepalanya.

.

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian..._

"Eonni sudah siap?"

Kedatangan dan pertanyaan jimin yang tiba-tiba membuat baekhyun terkejut. Padahal ia tengah gugup dan terus memperhatikan penampilannya yang padahal sudah sangat sempurna. Jimin memberikan bucket bunga yang ia desain sendiri sebagai hadiah pertama pernikahan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Eonni suka?"

"Sangat. Kemampuanmu sudah sangat bagus." Baekhyun tersenyum namun senyumannya kembali memudar dan jimin melihatnya dari pantulan cermin.

"Kenapa cemberut? Eonni jadi tidak cantik. Kasian channie oppa kalau melihat eonni seperti ini."

"Jiminnie, rasanya ini semua seperti mimpi. Eonni juga sangat gugup. Eonni hanya seorang florist yang beruntung untuk mendampingi dokter yang sukses seperti chanyeol."

"Eonni bukan hanya beruntung, tapi sangat beruntung. Jangankan eonni. Aku yang adiknya saja tidak percaya punya kakak yang bisa menaklukkan wanita cantik dan pekerja keras seperti eonni. Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Laki-laki absurd sepertinya bisa...ya...eonni mengertilah. Jadi..." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya. "Mari kuantar ke tempat suci kalian berdua."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan jimin.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, jimin duduk di samping yoongi. Di belakang mereka ada jungkook dan juga taehyung. Yoongi dan taehyung memakai pakaian yang sama. Tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih serta pita di leher. Jimin dan jungkook juga mengenakan gaun yang sama. Dress brokat berwarna berwarna ungu pastel dengan pita di pinggang sebelah kanan. Rambut mereka disanggul dan menggunakan mahkota kecil diatasnya.

"Noona..." Yoongi mendekatkan kepalanya dan jimin mengikutinya dengan tatapan yang fokus ke depan.

"Kenapa?" Jawabnya dengan berbisik juga.

"Setelah lulus nanti aku mau menikah juga."

Tuk!

Jimin menyentil dahi yoongi dengan gemas.

"Kau belum lulus sekolah sudah ingin menikah? Setidaknya kau harus kuliah juga dan mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Benarkah? Apa noona mau menungguku?"

"Menurutmu?" Jimin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan yoongi sangat gemas melihatnya sehingga tidak tahan untuk mencium bibir indah itu.

"Gomawo noona."

Jimin hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya karena lagi-lagi ia harus kalah dengan bocah ingusan seperti yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **Semoga masih ada yang ingat dan mau membaca ff ini. Hehe...**

 **Jangan lupa review ya readers?**

 **Sebenarnya author sedih karena susah banget nemu ff yoonmin yang baru. Kemana nih para yoonmin shipper?**

 **Sekian dari author dan terima kasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi menatap pintu yang merupakan ruangan pemimpin perusahaan tempat ia berada sekarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya? Kalau saja bukan karena Taehyung yang meyakinkan perasaan rindunya kepada sang ayah, mungkin dia tidak akan mau membuang-buag waktu untuk menemui orang yang sangat dibencinya.

"Aish! Kenapa juga aku harus kesini?" Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan hendak membatalkan niatnya. Ketika itu juga ayahnya berada tepat dihadapannya. Yoongi langsung mengutuk resepsionis dibawah yang sudah mengatakan ayahnya sedang rapat penting.

"Yoongi?"

"A-appa." Yoongi tersenyum canggung dan mungkin setelah sekian lama baru kali ini ia mencoba tersenyum untuk ayahnya.

"Kau beruntung sekali. Appa baru saja selesai rapat."

Sepertinya yoongi langsung menarik kembali kutukan untuk resepsionis itu.

"Kau lapar?" Namjoon melirik arloji yang ia pakai. "Sudah sangat terlambat untuk makan siang. Bagaimana kalau menikmati makanan yang manis?"

.

Dua gelas milkshake strawberry dan dua piring cheesecake sudah terhidang di meja. Yoongi sempat terkejut kalau dia dan ayahnya mempunyai selera yang sama yang tidak pernah sekalipun ia sadari selama ini. Karena yang ia tau hanyalah rasa benci yang sangat besar dihatinya.

"Appa tidak menyangka kalau kita memiliki selera yang sama."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum canggung dan menyuapkan sepotong cheesecake kemulutnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi tumben sekali kau ke kantor."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu appa. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak bertemu appa sejak aku pindah."

Namjoon mengangguk sambil mengunyah cheesecake dan menelannya sebelum berbicara. "Jika kau ingin datang lagi dan appa sedang tidak ada di ruangan, kau bisa menunggu di ruangan appa."

"Iya appa."

Hening menyelimuti antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Appa."

"Iya? Kau ingin menambah lagi?"

"Hm...appa sudah tau kalau eomma..." Yoongi merasa berat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya apalagi ayahnya terlihat berfikir keras.

"Appa sudah tau. Dia sendiri yang datang meminta restu appa."

"Appa..."

"Yoongi, jangan salahkan ibumu. Tapi appa. Karena appa terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk ibumu. Sehingga ibumu kembali bekerja untuk menghilangkan kesepiannya."

"Berarti eomma egois. Kenapa dia masih merasa kesepian? Apa aku tidak dianggap?"

Namjoon tersenyum tulus. "Ibumu snagat menyadari kehadiranmu yoongi setelah cukup lama dia menyibukkan diri. Saat dia ingin menebus rasa bersalahnya kepadamu, kau sudah terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau. Karena itu ibumu kembali menyibukkan dirinya. Bukan lagi karena kesepian. Tapi karena rasa bersalahnya yang tidak bisa menyentuh anaknya sendiri."

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam. Hatinya serasa dihantam batu besar dan ia berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan airmatanya yang memberontak keluar. "Appa..."

"Appa ingin sekali menceritakan hal ini denganmu. Semua terserah kepadamu mau mendengarnya atau tidak." Namjoon menghela nafas. "Kami berdua hanya anak pedesaan yang sangat penasaran untuk pergi ke kota. Saat lulus sma, kami mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di tempat yang sama. Kami sama-sama bertekat untuk tidak membiarkan anak kami merasakan kemiskinan. Karena itu kami sama-sama bekerja keras. Setelah menikah, appa melarang ibumu untuk bekerja. Appa tidak ingin anak appa nanti merasa ditelantarkan. Tapi semua terjadi diluar kehendak appa. Yoongi, kami tau selama ini kami tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Terutama appa."

"Terlambat untuk menyesal appa."

"Appa tau. Jadi izinkan appa untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Walaupun, appa sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan kenangan buruk yang sudah terjadi."

Yoongi memandang keluar jendela dan menghela nafas. "Aku butuh waktu dan aku harus pulang." Ujar yoongi yang beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum pahit.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tae?"

Yoongi menghela nafas lega karena sempat kaget dengan sapaan taehyung yang tiba-tiba. Taehyung tampak duduk santai sambil menonton televisi. Yoongi pun ikut bergabung. Mereka sama-sama menataplayar televisi dan sama-sama tidak fokus dengan apa yang ditampilkan dilayar.

"Rasanya berat setelah aku mengetahui semuanya. Aku anak yang buruk setelah membenci mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka seperti itu karena tidak ingin aku mengetahui apa yang mereka rasakan. Tapi disisi lain mereka tidak harus seperti itu juga. Apa gunanya aku kalau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk orangtuanya?"

"Jadi kesimpulannya, selama ini tidak ada yang salah diantara kalian. Semua terjadi karena tidak adanya komunikasi."

Yoongi mengangguk polos.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, sering-seringlah berkomunikasi dengan kedua orangtuamu apapun yang sudah terjadi."

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas.

.

"Milkshake strawberry untuk yoongi." Ujar jimin dengan ceria sambil membawa nampan dan meletakkan gelas tersebut di meja makan tempat yoongi belajar.

"Noona, aku lelah." Yoongi menurup bukunya dan menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Bibirnya mengerucut karena sungguh ia benar-benar lelah setelah belajar sejak sore tadi. Maklum, besok yoongi harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Jimin begitu gemas dan menangkup kedua pipi yoongi.

"Kasihan sekali adik kecil noona." Jimin menyodorkan sedotan agar yoongi bisa minum milkshake strawberry tersebut. Masih dengan raut wajah yang sama, yoongi menyedot minuman favoritnya itu. "Anak pintar." Jimin menepuk pelan kepala yoongi dan kembali meletakkan minuman tersebut. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk membereskan buku-buku yoongi. "Ayo ke kamarmu."

.

"Oppa! Bangun! Kau tidak mau pergi kerja?" Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar chanyeol dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Noona!"

"ASTAGAAA! YOONGIII!"

Yoongi menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan jimin. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengejutkan jimin dan menagih janjinya untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah di hari ujian pertamanya.

"Kenapa harus berteriak sih?"

"Siapa suruh kau mengejutkanku? Huh!" Jimin kembali mengetuk pintu kamar chanyeol.

"Noona ngapain?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku mau membangunkan oppaku." Jawab jimin dengan kesal. Dia masih marah pada yoongi.

"Tapi, chanyeol hyung kan sudah menikah noona."

"Eoh?"

"Seminggu yang lalu."

"Oh iya. Lalu, kenapa kau kesini?"

"Noona kenapa pelupa seperti nenek-nenek sih? Noona sudah janji mau memasakkan sarapan untukku dan mengantarku ke sekolah."

Jimin melihat yoongi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kemudian melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. "Sekarang baru jam enam dan kau sudah rapi begini?"

"Ayo noona. Cepat mandi dan masak untukku." Yoongi mencuri satu kecupan di pipi kanan jimin sebelum duduk di sofa dan menghidupkan televisi.

"Bocah nakal!"

.

Yoongi berjalan beriringan dengan jimin menuju sekolahnya setelah turun dari bus dengan tangan yoongi yang terus menggenggam tangan jimin begitu erat. Jimin hanya bisa mengipasi wajahnya yang sedikit memanas dan membuat yoongi tersenyum geli. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Sudah sampai."

"Noona terlihat tidak suka. Tenang saja, kalau ulangan aku kan pulangnya cepat. Noona bisa menjemputku lagi kan? Tapi di jam makan siang saja."

"Iya. Nanti noona akan minta izin demi adik kecil noona."

Chup!

Jimin hanya terpaku dan melihat yoongi berlari memasuki gerbang sempat melambaikan tangannya. Ia memegangi pipi kanannya yang baru saja dicium.

"Hah! Dasar bocah nakal! Tapi, aku mencintainya." Jimin jadi senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kalimat terakhirnya.

"YAKK!"

"Noona?"

"Tae, Kookie, kalian baru sampai?"

"Tae, sepertinya jimin eonni baru mendapatkan kejutan manis. Lihat saja. Pipinya memerah seperti itu." Jungkook berpura-pura berbisik padahal suaranya terdengar sangat jelas oleh jimin.

"Aish kalian! Cepat masuk sana atau aku akan menendang bokong kalian!"

"Wah! Ada noona galak!" Teriak taehyung dan jungkook sambil berlari ke dalam sekolahnya. Jimin tidak marah. Tetapi tesenyum bahagia melihat semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali akhir-akhir ini."

"Eoh? Min sajangnim?" Jimin segera berdiri dan membungkuk kepada atasannya yang memasuki ruangannya. Jimin bekerja sebagai sekretaris lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Apa sekretarisku ini sudah mempunyai kekasih baru? Setidaknya kau tidak menyedihkan setelah ditinggal pacarmu yang brengsek itu."

"Sajangnim jangan berkata seperti itu. Apa ada pekerjaan baru untuk saya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang di restoran seberang."

"Tapi, maaf sajangnim. Saya harus menjemput hm...pacar saya."

Lelaki dihadapannya terkekeh mendengar suara jimin yang pelan saat mengucap dua kata terakhir. "Baiklah. Bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu. Tapi pekerjaanmu sudah selesai bukan?"

"Sudah sajangnim."

"Pergilah."

"Terima kasih sajangnim."

.

"Yoongi, ayo ikut kami makan siang. Kita satu apartemen tapi jarang bertemu."

"Iya yoongi. Kau sudah jarang bersama kami." Jungkook ikut menimpali. Kini mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Yoongi tampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengajak makan siang? Jimin noona akan menjemputku."

"Boleh!" Jungkook langsung menjawab senang.

"Hai!" Jimin yang baru datang menyapa mereka bertiga dengan senyuman yang membuat jungkook terdiam. Hal ini mengundang tatapan bingung dari dua lelaki dan orang dewasa dihadapannya.

"Kookie, kau kenapa?"

"Tae, aku hanya bingung. Jimin eonni seperti anak sma. Kalau orang yang tidak kenal kalian pasti mengatakan kalau yoongi lebih tua."

"Yakk! Kau mengatakanku tua?"

"Iya."

"Aish!"

Jungkook berlari untuk melindungi diri di belakang jimin. "Eonni, pacarmu galak sekali."

Mereka tertawa dan seketika tawa itu berhenti saat kedatangan seorang wanita yang begitu dikenal yoongi.

"Ah! Ayo kita pergi!" Yoongi menarik tangan jimin.

"Yoongi anakku!"

Jimin menahan tangan yoongi dan memberikan tatapan memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya dan sampai kapan pun akan seperti itu."

"Bersyukurlah orangtuamu masih menyesali perbuatan mereka yoongi dan apa yang terjadi padaku tidak terjadi padamu. Sekarang, hampiri ibumu."

"Noona..."

Jimin tersenyum tulus dan mengusap pipi yoongi. "Kalau tidak jadi hari ini, masih ada hari besok kan? Aku janji akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau minta setelah ini."

Yoongi menatap jimin dan ibunya secara bergantian. Hingga senyuman jimin bertambah lebar karena yoongi mengangguk.

.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus sayang. Makanlah yang banyak dan tetap makan walaupun kau sudah kenyang." Seokjin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang begitu tegang karena yoongi hanya diam saja menatapnya. Dimeja mereka sudah terhidang banyak sekali menu makan makanan. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balikkan daging yang dipanggang. Lalu ia mengambil daging yang matang dan membungkusnya dengan sayur lalu menyuapkannya ke yoongi.

Diluar dugaan, yoongi menerima suapan itu dan tatapannya masih tertuju pada ibunya yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Apalagi seokjin melihat putranya itu mengeluarkan airmata sambil mengunyah makanan yang baru disuapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau kepanasan? Mungkin eomma kurang lama meniupnya."

Yoongi terkekeh sejenak dan menghapus airmatanya kemudian menelan makanannya. "Aku sangat tidak menyukai sayur eomma."

"Eoh? Maaf. Eomma tidak tau. Jadi eomma akan menyuapkan daging saja." Tangan seokjin tergerak untuk mengambil daging lagi namun yoongi menggenggam tangan seokjin. "Sayang, bagaimana eomma mau menyuapkannya?" Seokjin terkekeh dan mencoba mengambil daging lagi. Tapi genggaman tangan yoongi semakin kuat.

"Eomma memang tidak pernah ingin mengetahui tentangku. Tapi eomma harus mengetahui semuanya mulai sekarang."

Seokjin menggenggam tangan yoongi dengan tangannya yang bebas dan mengusapnya dengan sayang. "Tolong beritahu apapun tentangmu kepada eomma. Semuanya."

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan eomma kesempatan."

.

Yoongi sudah membuang pikiran buruk tentang orangtuanya jauh-jauh. Sebenarnya ia sudah membuka hari untuk orangtuanya sejak jimin menceritakan tentang keluaarganya. Jauh lebih buruk dari yang yoongi alami. Namun saat ia tanpa sengaja menghadiri pernikahan ibunya, ia malah mengambil kembali prasangka itu. Jadi, ia berinisiatif untuk mengajak kedua orangtuanya piknik di tempat yang ia rencanakan. Dengan mengajak kedua sahabat dan jimin tentunya. Karena piknik ini ia rencanakan untuk merayakan kelulusannya dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Eomma, dimana appa?"

"Appamu belum datang. Eomma daritadi sendirian menunggumu disini."

"Bukan appa yang itu. Tapi appaku yang baru."

"O-oh! Dia sedang memarkirkan mobil."

Tak lama kemudian menyusul taehyung dan jungkook.

"Ahjumma, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa taehyung.

"Selamat pagi ahjumma."

"Selamat pagi jungkook, taehyung."

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

Semua menoleh keasal suara dan hanya jimin yang terpaku. Yoongi yang mengerti langsung menggenggam tangan jimin dan jimin membalasnya dengan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Jimin mencoba tersenyum.

Mereka mengobrol sambil menunggu kedatangan namjoon. Setelah setengah jam mereka mengobrol, namjoon belum juga datang.

"Huh! Appa selalu saja terlambat." Yoongi menggerutu sebal saat melihat namjoon berlari kearah mereka dan sampai dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Maaf sayang. Appa bangun terlambat." Namjoon menepuk pelan rambut yoongi dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Akan aku maafkan. Tapi bawa semua makanan ke tempat piknik kita."

"Ha?"

"Bersamaku."

.

Semua terlihat sangat baik. Masalah diantara mereka terlupakan begitu saja bahkan mereka merasa semuanya seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi. Seokjin, jimin, dan jungkook sibuk menata makanan sementara para lelaki menata peralatan dan mengobrol.

"Karena semuanya ada disini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap mereka semua secara bergantian. Kemudian tatapannya berhenti pada jimin dan jimin malah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan jimin noona."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tolong ditunggu sequelnya dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca, review, follow, dan favorite - kan cerita ini. (alur terlalu cepat)**


End file.
